


Possibilities

by distinctdarkness



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Post 1x16, Slow Burn Ish, Time Travel, Wyatt Logan is a dork, Wyatt's POV a lot of the time, alternate season 2, before season 2, rufus is the best, rufus is the best wingman, rufus is the biggest lyatt shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: "maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past, and start looking at the present.maybe I do need to be open to the possibilities."---after their conversation at seemingly their last "try and save history" mission, Lucy and Wyatt try to figure out the possibilities of their relationship through all the time travel and other problems in the present time.





	1. I

Lucy ran into the Mason Industries building, not letting anyone get in her way. She walked straight up to Wyatt, who was standing alone at Jiya's computer. "Wyatt!" She called out. He turned around slowly, his smile falling when he sees her look of concern. Wordlessly, he follows her to a small hallway that was unoccupied.

"What's up?" He asked quietly. Lucy looked up at him, terror in her eyes. "My mom...she knows about Rittenhouse." She said quietly, looking back down at the ground. "What? What does she know exactly?" He asked calmly. "She's part of it. She said the only reason she knew my father is because they both come from strong Rittenhouse families. Wyatt I am going to be the face of Rittenhouse whether I like it or not! I might as well turn myself into Agent Christopher now! I'm almost as guilty as-" "Lucy, it's okay.

"You're not going to be like them. I won't," he sighed, "we won't let it happen. All of us. I promise." Lucy hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. "Lucy, Rittenhouse isn't coming for you. Not on my watch." Lucy smiled and buried her face into Wyatt's shoulder.

"There's one more thing." She mumbled. Wyatt nodded. "I'm listening." Lucy let go of Wyatt, backing away slightly. "My mom said that a Rittenhouse operative has the Mothership. These missions aren't going to end anytime soon. We better call Rufus."

~•~

"Lucy how many people in your family are part of this death trap? Is your sister going to come back and threaten my family too?!" "Hey!" Wyatt yelled over top of Rufus screaming at Lucy, who kept her head down and looked as if she was going to cry. "Screaming at her because of something she couldn't help won't stop what's happening.

"Rittenhouse has the Mothership. That's what matters right now. The Lifeboat and the Mothership are still linked. We can track them, take the pilot out, then where can they go? As simple as that." Lucy nodded, still looking down. Rufus walked off, presumably to go vent to Jiya.

Wyatt turned his attention back to Lucy, who was still looking down with tears in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. Lucy looked up and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. "I will be." She answered quietly. Wyatt shook his head and sighed. "You know, Rufus didn't mean everything he said. He's just going through a lot right now. Hell, so are most of us. But we got your back."

~•~

The crew had stayed at Mason Industries just in case, then at 2 am the computers started beeping loudly, indicating that the Mothership had jumped. "Where did they go?" Agent Christopher called out, walking over to Rufus's computer. "New York City. October 17, 1772. Any significance?" Rufus asked her along with Lucy and Wyatt who had run up behind her. "I have an idea. You guys listen to Broadway?"


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Possibilities by distinctdarkness:
> 
> The crew had stayed at Mason Industries just in case, then at 2 am the computers started beeping loudly, indicating that the Mothership had jumped. "Where did they go?" Agent Christopher called out, walking over to Rufus's computer. "New York City. October 17, 1772. Any significance?" Rufus asked her along with Lucy and Wyatt who had run up behind her. "I have an idea. You guys listen to Broadway?"

"So tell me again, there's a musical on a founding father that everyone forgot? How is this famous?" Wyatt asked. "It's a good musical. Anyway, the point is that Rittenhouse has the time machine and is probably going to mess up the date that Alexander Hamilton got to New York.

"That would completely mess up the entire beginning of the United States. Washington wouldn't have a Secretary of the Treasury. He wrote 60% of the Federalist Papers! Without him, the constitution would be completely different!" Lucy explained. Both Wyatt and Rufus slowly nodded. "Okay, so you all better go get your outfits on. It's showtime." Agent Christopher ordered. The three walked to the Wardrobe Dock.

~•~

Rufus and Wyatt were the first ones to the Lifeboat, as Lucy had to put her on her outstandingly complicated and uncomfortable dress. "So you ask Lucy out yet?" Rufus asked. Wyatt was shocked at his question and stuttered out a response. "No, I mean, um, why would you ask?" Rufus shrugged. "You could try to cut the sexual tension with a knife and it still wouldn't work. Just saying."

Wyatt opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Lucy entering the Lifeboat. "You guys ready to go?" She asked. "Honestly, I was never ready to use this again but here we go," Rufus said. The trio was quiet as the door closed. Soon enough, they were in the time warp to 1772.

Rufus had parked the lifeboat in an abandoned building about a mile west from the main New York City just by luck. Everyone got out of the old time machine and started walking towards the colonies on the Hudson River.

"Okay, where is Hamilton supposed to be?" Wyatt asked Lucy. "Well, from what I understand, he's getting off a ship from the Caribbean," Rufus responded instead. "What? Jiya made me listen to it, and it's pretty good actually." Lucy and Wyatt both shrugged and continued walking down the crooked brick streets.

"How are we going to convince Hamilton to come with us?" Rufus asked. Lucy thought about it, thinking about what could happen if they said or did the wrong thing to tip Alexander off about his future. And death, which wasn't as pleasant either. "Tell him we are from Princeton University and we want to bring him to Aaron Burr. They're not supposed to meet for a couple days but that won't screw up everything, right?" Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Let's just grab the guy, keep him safe until Rittenhouse leaves, then we leave. It's as simple as that." Rufus nodded, and Lucy gave in to the less complicated plan. She looked down the river and saw a ship with a lot of people on board. She recognized the name and started walking towards it quickly, calling for Rufus and Wyatt to catch up. "It's Hamilton's ship!" She called back to them. The two walked quickly to match her pace.

The ship anchored in the dock and people started walking off. Lucy was looking for Alexander Hamilton, who would've gotten lost in the crowd unless he made some sort of grand entrance. "Hey is Hamilton the guy standing in the middle blocking everyone?" Wyatt asked. "No what do you-yeah nevermind it's him," Lucy said. Wyatt started running into the bigger portion of the crowd and up the ramp.

Lucy looked around to see if there were any other historical figures in the crowd. She didn't see any, but she did see someone she recognized. Emma. She saw Emma reach into her coat as if pulling out a gun and Lucy turned her attention back to Wyatt, who was slowly dragging Alexander off the ramp. "Wyatt look out!"

Wyatt turned his attention back to Lucy for a second before the gunshots were heard. Wyatt and Alexander ducked and ran over to Lucy and Rufus, who were both hiding behind a building. When Alexander and Wyatt reached the other two, they started to run down the alley until they found an open door.

They ran inside the vacant building, up the stairs to the 3rd floor. "Unhand me, you fool. Where are we? And who are you?" Alexander yelled, jerking his arm away from Wyatt's hold on him. The three exchanged glances, wondering if they should tell the truth or not.

"I'm Lucy, this is Rufus and that's Wyatt. We are here to bring you to Princeton University on order from Aaron Burr, as he would like to speak with you. We were unaware of the attack that happened." Lucy explained.

Rufus nodded while Wyatt rolled his eyes. Yes, it was useful to keep the founding father calm but Lucy didn't always have to make up such an elaborate story. He just wanted to make sure Rittenhouse left.

Alexander nodded. "Alright. I'll stay here with you three until the attackers have left the premises." Wyatt signalled to Lucy and Rufus to meet in the corner. The three huddled into the corner, trying to hide away from Alexander.

"Okay, great story, but how the hell are we supposed to get him to Princeton. It's like an hour of a drive away from here. And there are no cars, need I remind you." Wyatt whispered. Rufus looked at Lucy for an answer.

"Well, would you rather have said that we kidnapped him to keep him away from an organization that he is going to try to tear up in the future?" Lucy whispered back, then sighed. "We will at least walk him halfway."

"Yeah, and what if someone finds the Lifeboat? Then what?" Rufus asked. The other two paused for a second. "We will give him directions, tell him to watch his back. But we stay here until Rittenhouse leaves. Alright?" Wyatt suggested. Lucy and Rufus nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Might I ask why Aaron Burr wanted to speak to me, of all people?" Alexander asked, bringing the attention back to himself. Wyatt looked to Lucy, hoping she could make up some history-related story.

"He has read your work and was impressed. But because of the attack, we need to make some more changes. You will be travelling alone to the university, but we will give you directions. Is that alright?" Lucy suggested. Alexander sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll go along with it."

"Great! We are going to walk with you to a certain point then we'll leave you there with the directions to Aaron Burr. Thank you for your cooperation." Lucy explained, turning back to Wyatt and Rufus. "We should go. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Timeless at Sundays 10pm on NBC


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Possibilities by distinctdarkness:
> 
> "Great! We are going to walk with you to a certain point then we'll leave you there with the directions to Aaron Burr. Thank you for your cooperation." Lucy explained, turning back to Wyatt and Rufus. "We should go. Now."

Stepping out of the Lifeboat, Lucy went straight to the Wardrobe Dock. Rufus and Wyatt followed soon after. Before they reached the Wardrobe Dock, Rufus stopped Wyatt in his tracks. "What?"

"Ask her out," Rufus whispered to him. Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'll give her some time. She just found out her mom is, well, for lack of a better term, evil." He replied.

Rufus nodded slowly and kept walking towards the Wardrobe Dock. Wyatt thought about what Rufus had suggested. He would admit that he liked Lucy, but he had just realized that and was still getting over Jessica even though he was open to possibilities. Plus, she just found out about her mom being Rittenhouse and she recently broke off things with Noah. He'd give her a break.

He continued walking to the Wardrobe Dock. When he entered the hall he walked straight to the "USA 1700s" section, where he heard a woman crying. He looked around until he saw Lucy sitting on a bench, her head in her hands and her shoulders trembling. "Hey, you alright?" Wyatt asked cautiously, slowly walking towards her. Lucy quickly snapped her head up and looked at him, a shocked expression on her tear-stained face.

"Yeah, totally, I'm completely fine," Lucy answered, frantically wiping the tears from her face. Wyatt walked over and sat beside her. "You sure?" He asked softly. Lucy looked up at him, tears filling her eyes once again before she put her head back into her hands. "I just, I just don't know what to do. My sister's gone, my parents are both working for the organization I'm fighting against, I broke up with the fiance I barely knew anyway, I have no one left." She sobbed.

Wyatt hesitantly put his hand on her back, moving his hand in small circles. 'You have me." Lucy looked up at him once again. She smiled and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughed softly, and Wyatt did the same. "Hey, maybe we'd both feel better if we changed out of these terrible clothes," Wyatt suggested, referencing the 1700s clothing with his hand. Lucy didn't reply, she simply just nodded.

The two stood up, facing each other. "Also, if you need a place to stay or something, you can come with me if you want." Wyatt offered. Lucy looked at him, wide-eyed. "Yeah, I think I might have to take you up on that offer." The two stood just inches apart before Lucy turned away. "We should also, uh, get out of all...this." She vaguely gestured to their 1700s outfits once again before grabbing the hanger and walking to the change room.

-

Wyatt stood outside the Mason Industries building waiting for Lucy. She walked out to meet him and closed the door behind her. "You sure you're fine with me staying with you?" She asked, slowly walking towards Wyatt. "Yes. It's not a problem. Plus, I suggested it." He opened the passenger side door for Lucy, who sat down as Wyatt closed the door behind her. He walked over to the driver's side and stepped in, starting the car and driving out of the Mason Industries lot.

It wasn't a long drive to Wyatt's apartment, but the silence in the vehicle made it feel like hours. Neither of them said a word, which transformed a short drive into a gruelling quest. Once they finally reach Wyatt's apartment, he got out first and walked over to Lucy's side, opening her door for her. They walked into the apartment, and Wyatt turned to Lucy after closing the door behind them.

"The guest room is down the hall, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Unless they call us back to work again." Lucy nodded and the two split their separate ways, at least until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Timeless on Sundays at 10pm on NBC!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all.
> 
> I know that season 2 had a different way of starting off but I began writing this before it started. 
> 
> Also, watch Timeless at 10pm on Sundays on NBC


End file.
